


[Filk] Meet this Deadline

by Akaihyou, lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Category: Hercules (1997), Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Challenges, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Gen, Voiceteam Blue Team Blue, deadlines, hearts and whales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: A filk about getting things done during Voiceteam 2020.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Filk] Meet this Deadline

Length: 4:41

Size: 5.69

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xcwba451l53vefk/meet%20this%20deadline%20filk.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/wu2z63k264t4s1k/meet_this_deadline_filk.mp3/file)

"Meet this Deadline"

written by Akaihyou and performed by lysandyra (zhadyra)

I have often dreamed of a whale or two  
On my last submission for this challenge today  
With a heart in blue and an ace one too  
‘Cause my team is happy it means maxed out points hooray  
I’ll get projects done, I can meet this deadline  
If I strive all day, I can write another song  
I know every line will be worth the time  
When I meet this deadline all these things will come along

  
If my mood is blue, I know my team is too  
And I know they’ll be there if there’s something they can do  
Thirty-one days we’ve got, but then May is through  
It might take all month, but Amnesty’s fine if I stay true  
I will get things done, I can meet this deadline  
And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat  
Despite equipment failure  
And COVID as my jailor, I can meet this deadline  
And the challenge is complete

  
But to look beyond this month is the hardest part  
Now my teammates have a special place here in my heart  
Focus on my goal, I will meet this deadline  
I will search YouTube, but I must stay strong  
Posting won’t take long, I will meet this deadline  
‘Till the challenge ends with hearts and whales for this song  
I will search YouTube, but I must stay strong  
‘Till the challenge ends with hearts and whales for this song


End file.
